grbnfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The Helm - Poul Charmine Sir Charmine, as the late knight-errant prefers to be called outside his city, was a notable but unpopular figure in the Court of London prior to his departure for the American colonies due to his opposition to the Camarilla's atheism and denial of the existence of the Antediluvians. He returned to London shortly after the end of the American Civil War, and with little word to anyone else outside of the strictest requirements of etiquette recruited Keeper Minerva MacGregor to join him in the frontier. Staunchly religious, this Elder opposes Necromancy and the sorceries of Clan Tremere while displaying uncommon knowledge of the agents of the Inquisition. While there is no doubt that he is better off independent from the Camarilla rather than continuing to fight against its stream, there is also no doubt that he possesses all the most noble characteristics of Clan Ventrue. As the Helm, Charmine oversees the entire city. Appearance 3 The Placard - Minerva MacGregor Once a governess in Scotland, this distinguished woman was given an extended warranty on life at the cost of living it out in the crowded and cutthroat courts of the United Kingdom. Despite the lively Toreador blood pushed through her veins, Minerva has always been a pinnacle of propriety, an example of grace in a sea of vampires all trying to stand out regardless of cost or appearance. All the esteem she managed to build up in London was shaken when she accepted Charmine's request to join her in the then-non-existent city of Grand Rapids. Now she serves as the city's ambassador, often managing the pressures the Camarilla puts on the city so that Charmine is free to handle whatever matters he feels are more important than the strictly political. As the Placard, MacGregor is responsible for the court's appearance and reputation. Appearance 2, Enchanting Voice, Rep The Sword - Kahina Martin A mysterious daughter of Detroit, this kindred was brought out of the Sabbat stronghold by an expeditionary force sent in by the Tremere of Toronto. Distrusted by the Camarilla, but certainly not about to be sent back to the Sabbat and personally expressing a hatred for the "animals with the dissolved souls" of Detroit, Kahina knocked around the slums of Toronto until Charmine found her during a visit to the Court there. She was offered asylum in his independent city, and has thrived within its meritocracy. As the Sword, Martin is responsible for the court's offensive strategies. Appearance 4 The Shield - Marshall Barre A notable kindred within clan Gangrel if nowhere else, this Michigan native came down from the woods of the Upper Peninsula to join the Camarilla's efforts in establishing a proper Court in the state's capital of Lansing. After the upheaval of the Justicar's council, Marshall made the choice to return to political independence, and made the trek west to join Charmine's "experiment" as he calls it. Though he was not alone in his exodus - a group emigration that eventually led to the collapse of Lansing's fledgling court - he is the only kindred from that group that has survived Grand Rapids. As the Shield, Barre is responsible for the court's defensive strategies. Appearance 2, Bruiser, Huge Size, Natural Leader The Greaves - Kitty Barrower Kitty Glenchild Everdoe Vermillion Barrower is not acknowledged in any city outside of Grand Rapids. The identity of her sire is kept secret out of embarrassment, but is rumored to be a vampire of considerable standing and potency of blood from one of the many Camarilla cities that Poul and Minerva have visited in the past. The disappointment of Kitty's Embrace has prevented her sire from attempting any further progeny, but Kitty does not see herself as a disappointment - she is more human than any other creature that could dare to call itself a vampire, and uses this to her advantage on a nightly basis. She brushes off her "haters" as merely being envious, and appears to take genuine delight - a rare enough trait in any other vampire - in "running circles 'round those still-bloods." As the Greaves, Barrower is responsible for the court's human relationships. Appearance 5, Friendly Face, Blush of Health, Deceptive Aura, Inoffensive to Animals